Bad Luck
by Shaggydog123
Summary: Erza was having a bad day. Her motorcycle was stolen and she got lost at an unknown part of the city. But things change when she meet someone she hadn't seen for a long time. Jerza. One-Shot.


**A/N: It's a Jerza one-shot, passing in a paralel reality (in this case, our reality). This has a lot of swearing. I warned you.**

**P.S.: If you are wondering why I wrote it in English, it's because I wanted to.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

Erza walked down the street with a sour look in her face. "Damn it!",she grumbled alone "I can't even stop two minutes to buy a fucking strawberry cupcake without getting my fucking expensive Harley-Davidson robbed! I swear, if I ever get my hands on those motherfuckers, I'll beat them to death!" She kicked the floor in frustration. "Damn it! Now I will have to walk home. Too bad home is in the other side of this fucking town. If my phone was charged, I could call Gray or Natsu or Lucy to pick me, but the fucking battery had to die"

She continued her way down the crowded street, while people around looked at the crazy mad woman talking to herself. At this point, she wasn't sure of where exactly she was. She got lost after trying to run after the thieves.

Erza kept walking, trying to calm herself down and figure out how she was going to go back home. She searched in the pockets of her black leather jacket for something that could help, but she only found her uncharged phone and a couple of coins. She tried looking in the pockets of her shorts, but they were empty. "Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!" The scarlet haired woman was getting really upset. No solution came to her mind, except trying to find the way home herself._ At least I ate the cupcake... God, I'm not in a good day today_, she thought.

"Hey, Erza", a hand grabbed her arm. _Who can it be?_ She turned to face who talked to her. The man had a messy blue hair and a red tattoo in his face. His black eyes were reflecting the light of the sunset. He was wearing a Led Zeppelin t-shirt, black jeans and a pair of grey sneakers. Not much older than her, but a lot taller. _Holy shit! It's him._

"Is it you Jellal?" she hugged him "I can't believe! So much time have passed since I last saw you!".

"I know. It's been like 6 or 7 years! It's amazing to meet you again." Jellal said, with a smile in his face.

"Yeah, I know! I always wondered if you were alive and, if you were, where you were. It is so good to see you're fine"

"It is good for me too, seeing you're okay, Erza. I missed you." . They smiled at each other,.

"So, are you doing something now? 'Cause I know a great bar nearby. We could just, ya know, drink something and chat."

"I'd really enjoy it!" _Maybe my luck is changing today..._

Jellal and Erza had been very close when they were kids. She even had a little crush on him. But their story wasn't so cute as it may look like. At a young age, theey were kidnapped from the orphanage and forced to work as slaves at an illegal factory of clothes for years. If wasn't Jellal making an escaping plan to free the slaves, they'd still be in there.

Erza hasn't seen Jellal since the escape, but she did miss him and was glad he was just fine. God, she missed him. She never demonstrated, but her heart would brake every time she thought he was dead.

As they walked, Erza told him about her job as manager at the pub Fairy Tail, about the friends she made there and about the horrible day she just had.

"Wow. You're not very luck, are you?" He smiled. "But I think I can help ya. I actually am a cop and although I just started, I can help investigating who stole your motorcycle"

"How many times are you going to save my life?" asked Erza, with an incredulous look in her face.

"How many times it takes" Jellal answered. "Here is the bar I told you. They have the best beer in Magnolia. Let's get in?"

The outside wall of the bar was white, a huge sign with the words 'Blue Pegasus' and an image of a Pegasus was painted in blue, right above the glass door.

"Yes. Just one thing I may not have mentioned. I'm out of cash. Just have a couple of coins. Would you mind lending me some money. I promise, soon I can, I'll pay"

"Don't worry. Let me pay for you."

"No, I can't..." She started, but was interrupted.

"It will be a gift! So, please, don't refuse it"

"Fine. You won this one Jellal. But I will be returning the gift soon" Erza grinned and entered the bar.

The inside walls were painted of light blue. All the furniture was made of a dark brown wood. Four waiters were running with the foods and beverages.

Erza and Jellal sat at a table in the middle of the restaurant. They were looking at each other, eyes full with desire. Jellal opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by a short middle-aged man with orange hair and a white outfit. _Hell, his perfume is so strong that I'm felling sick._

"Men" said the waiter "I'm Ichiya, your waiter. What do you order?"

"We want two of your best beer" ordered Jellal.

"And a piece of strawberry cake for me" complemented Erza.

Two minutes after, he came back with their orders.

"Men. Here your beer. And for the beautiful lady with the great _parfum,_ the strawberry cake."

"O-ok. Thanks" she can have thanked him, but in her inside, Erza was thinking about how weird Ichiya was.

"Think he's weird?" asked Jellal "You haven't met Master Bob yet."

"Is there someone weirder than Ichyia?"

"Well, Master Bob is the owner of Blue Pegasus. He only shows up here at Fridays, so you'll not see him. He's a bald old man that likes to dress up, act and talk like a woman. Every time I meet him, he'd call me 'the cute bluenete' and squeeze my cheeks"

"Are you saying that the owner of this place is an old transvestite with a crush on you?" Jellal's face turned red. "And I thought Fairy Tail had strange people."

"By the way, I am really curious to see Fairy Tail. It seems awesome."

"You can go there any time you want." answered Erza."But tell me, how come you became a cop?"

"Well, after we ran away, I didn't had a place to go. I walked by the highway a couple of days. I was already starving and no one seemed to care about a homeless child. I went to the first town I saw to beg for food for someone. There, I met another two homeless kids, Ultear and Meredy. We started helping each other to survive and the only way to do it was by stealing food. We lived four years like this, until the day Ultear and I were caught trying to steal bread. The police officer was a violent man and tried to arrest us by force. But Ultear fought. I said for her to stop and just go. But she continued fighting. The man punched her hard in the stomach and she fell in the floor. I was going to run to help her but stopped when I saw the gun he was pointing at her. I shouted 'Stop it, you're a psychopath. You can't kill her just 'cause she stole bread'. He answered 'I'm not killing her because of the bread. I'm killing her 'cause she tried to punch me'. Then, I heard the sound of the shoot ad stated to cry. The bullet reached her heart. 'Run, Jellal' was the only thing she said before she died. And so did I. But I swore to avenge her. Couple years ago, I decided not to just avenge Ultear, but all the people brutally murdered or spanked. I wanted to do justice. So I decided to be a cop."

Erza listened to him in silence. As he finished, she thought how lucky she was. Her childhood in Fairy Tail was amazing.

"Wow. You had a really fucked up life. Seeing a friend die in front of your eyes. I think I wouldn't handle it. You were very brave trying to defend her. But what happened to the girl, Meredy?". Erza wouldn't admit it out loud, but she was afraid that Jellal could have a romantic relationship with that girl.

"After Ultear died, we ran away again and went to Magnolia. Here, she decided to become a cop, too. Now she is engaged and is living with her fiance, but I see her everyday at work." Jellal said.

"She's going to have a good life. I'm sure of it" Erza looked into his eyes "And you too"

"I hope so. I..." He was again interrupted by the small waiter Ichiya.

"I see that your plates and mugs are empty. Can I take them back to the kitchen"

"Of course" said an annoyed Erza.

"Are you ordering something else?"

"No" said Jellal. " I will pay now. How much is it?"

They left the bar at the sounds of "Come back soon pretty lady. You have a great _parfum."_

"So, Erza, did you liked the food?", asked Jellal with a smile in his face.

"Yep. The strawberry cake was delicious. The beer was great. Deserves the title of best beer of Magnolia. But Fairy Tail still has the best wine."

"I'm looking forward to taste it. Anyway, my car is parked two blocks away from here.I thought you could come with me, to my apartment. We can watch a movie or something. Then I take you home." Jellal looked a bit embarrassed.

"I'd love too!"

_I can't believe Jellal just invited me to his apartment, _thought Erza,_ I feel like I could faint anytime. Damn it. Since when I faint for a boy?_

The two of them walked down the street in silence. Erza could see that the blue haired man was blushing a little. Suddenly, he grabbed her hand. She could feel the blood flushing in her face.

His car was parked at a parking lot. It was an old black mustang. Although it was old, it was well maintained

"Let's go" the blue head said behind her.

They sat in the car and he started driving.

"Want some music? I must have some cd's in the glove compartment. Choose one."

"It's your car. You chose the music"

"No. I'd be glad if you chose. Besides, I'm driving now."

"Okay." She opened the glove compartment. There were lots of cd's, but one caught her attention.

"So you like Aerosmith?" She said holding "It's one of my favorite bands"

"Mine too"

She inserted the cd and it started playing. The first notes of 'Dream On' started playing. _This song is so... Evocative. _She was listening calmly to the song when she heard someone humming in her side.

_"You know it's true, __All the things come back to you" , _she laughed

"What?", he asked

"Nothing. It's funny seeing you singing."

"Why don't you join my singing?" The lyrics started once again "_Sing with me, Sing for the year" _she joined him "_Sing for the laughter and sing for the tears. Sing with if just for today, maybe tomorrow, The Good Lord will take you away. Dream on, dream on dream until your dreams come true..."_ At the end of this verse, both started laughing very hard.

"Didn't know you sang that well, Erza"

"I can say the same for ya, Jellal"

The blue haired man parked the car in the front of a green building with five floors. "Home sweet home." Jellal turned off the car, the exactly moment 'Dream on' ended. "Come with me, Erza. My room is in the 2nd floor"

The apartment wasn't big, but was cozy. The front room had a brown sofa, a little table with a tv and a dvd player on it. A door in the right was opened, revealing a small but organized bedroom, with a queen side bed and a wardrobe. A door at the side of the bedroom was closed._ Must be the bathroom, _thought Erza. The kitchen was a small room in the left side. It had a refrigerator, a microwaves, a sink and a cloth washing machine.

Erza sat in the sofa and Jellal sat a her side.

"So, what movie do you want to watch? I have a couple of dvd's here. Or we can rent one."

"I don't want to watch any movie."

"Why?"Jellal looked at her with a confused expression.

"'Cause I want to do this" She slowly moved her head closer to his and kissed him. It felt warm and tender, but very passionate. Erza could taste the beer he had drank. The kiss lasted only few seconds.

"Erza" Jellal whispered "you just fucked up with my plan of a romantic movie night. But I forgive you. I... was afraid this moment was never going to happen".

"Me too. I missed you so much. You can't imagine. I don't want to loose you again. Never." Jellal blushed a little.

"Erza, I feel the same for you. I feel like I'd die if I lost you again. Please, be mine and I will be yours. I promise we'll never be apart again."

He inclined his head and kissed her again. But this time, it was more desperate and full of desire. He grabbed the red head by her waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

That night, they explored each others body, moaned in pleasure and screamed each other's names out loud. That night was a night full of lust and love.

Erza opened her eyes. It was already morning. Looking around, she realized she was still in Jellal's room. The memories of the last day reached her all in once, almost giving her a headache. She felt Jellal's arm embracing her and smirked.

_I guess I'm not that unlucky_, was her last thought before sleeping again, _Life has a crazy way of making things happen. If wasn't my motorcycle being robbed, I wouldn't have meet him. Maybe it is what they call destiny._

**Soo, people. I corrected some typing mistakes. I feel ashamed now. There were some stupid mistakes.**

**Anyways, I thought about making it an actual fanfic, including Jerza, Gale, Nalu, Gruvia and Baccana (Bacchus x Cana). And this one-shot would be the first chapter. Review me if you agree with this idea. Or if you found another mistake. Or just review me.**


End file.
